All in the Family - Part IX
by Walrus
Summary: Fifteen years after their marriage an old enemy threatens those Lee and Amanda love.


"Scarecrow and Mrs. King" is copyrighted to Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon Productions. I retain rights to the plot, but not the characters. This story is meant for enjoyment purposes only. No infringement is intended.  
  
All in the Family  
Part IX  
  
Elizabeth woke slowly the pounding in her head making it hard for her to focus at first. 'What the hell did he give me?' she wondered. Quickly she worked on regaining her equilibrium. She scanned the room and her heart sunk as she determined that she was not in the house she had been in earlier with Assi. The room she was in resembled a prison cell. There were two makeshift cots on opposite sides of the room, and a small table in the corner. The room was so small that she could cover the distance between the cots in a few small strides. A quick surveillance of the room revealed that there was nothing she could use as a weapon. Her spirits sank even lower as she reached her hand to her shoe and discovered that the tracking device was no longer in place. This wasn't good, but he must want something. Otherwise, Assi would have just killed her at his house. There was still hope that she could figure a way out. 'I just wish I knew how much he's figured out," Elizabeth mused to herself.  
  
Suddenly the door opened and Jamie's limp body was tossed onto the cot closest to the door by two of Assi's guards. As soon as they left the room Elizabeth slid off her cot and moved toward him. Kneeling over Jamie's motionless body Elizabeth smoothed his hair back from his face and quickly checked his pulse. When she was satisfied that he was indeed alive she began to breathe easier. "Oh Jamie, how did you get mixed up in this?" Elizabeth had asked the question out loud, but had not expected a response. When Jamie groaned in reply she jumped slightly in surprise.  
  
"Jamie?" she called softly. "It's Lizzie, can you hear me?"  
  
"Lizzie?" Jamie tried to sit up, suddenly forced back down by the pain in his head. "Ow!" he moaned.  
  
"Jamie, you've got to lie still. That's a pretty nasty bump you've got on the back of your head."  
  
"Lizzie?" he repeated, "Where are we? What's going on?"  
  
"Oh Jamie, I never meant for any of this to happen. I'm not even sure I completely understand how it did happen. One moment I was having dinner with Assi Birol and the next minute I woke up in this cell. I'm afraid I don't know much more than you do."   
  
  
Taking his hand in hers Elizabeth gave it a squeeze and smiled down at him. Looking at him intently, Elizabeth did her best to convey what she was feeling without words. She desperately wanted to make him understand that she hadn't meant the awful things she had said the previous afternoon, but she was all too aware of the possible 'ears' in the small cell. Yet, looking in Jamie's eyes, she thought she could almost see an understanding.  
  
"Hey," he mumbled, "come down here a second I want to tell you something."  
  
"What is..." as she leaned down he captured her lips and allowed them both to momentarily forget the trouble they were in. She moaned against his mouth as all the anxiety that had held her for the past few days seemed to drain away. When at last they broke free she just stared at him, a stunned look plastered on her face.  
  
"Elizabeth, I want you to know..." Jamie's words were cut off by a low whistle.  
  
"Well, well, well - you never kissed me like that." Assi Birol taunted as he moved toward the couple. He reached out and drew a finger down her cheekbone. Jamie struggled to sit up, but Elizabeth held him firmly in place with her hand.  
  
"Assi, what is this?" Elizabeth inquired trying to keep the anger out of her voice. Yet even as she attempted to play her cover she flexed her muscles, ready to pounce if necessary. Even with the lingering effects of whatever drug he had given her she was ready to take on Assi Birol.  
  
Assi backed up and pulled out his gun. "Uh, uh, uh," he tormented pointing the gun at Jamie. "I don't think you want to do that. This just keeps getting more and more interesting." Assi held up Jamie's wallet. "Jamie King? That is your name, is it not?"  
  
Jamie stared blankly at the man in front of him. He wanted desperately to do something, but the pressure from Elizabeth's hand told him this wasn't the time. He started to reply but the door swung open again and another man walked in. He bore a strong resemblance to the man with the gun only he was much older with a look of long hardened hate and bitterness in his eyes.  
  
The older man looked at Jamie and Elizabeth sitting together on the cot, her hand resting on his chest tightly grasping his. Then his eyes fixed on his son holding them both at gunpoint. Addi let out a low chuckle. "It looks like it's true what they say, history really does repeat itself."  
  
"Addi Birol?!" The name rolled off Elizabeth's tongue, her astonishment apparent.  
  
"Well, nice to see I have a reputation with the younger generation. Assi, she really is quite lovely. I guess I see how you were fooled." Addi reached out to touch Elizabeth, but this time Jamie saw it coming. Reflexively he swatted at Addi's hand before it could come in contact with Elizabeth's flesh.  
  
Addi's only reply was a low laugh. "This is all too perfect," he remarked. "Never in my wildest fantasies could it have ever been this poetic."  
  
"What do you want?" Elizabeth asked for the second time.   
  
"My dear, haven't you guessed? I thought that you were supposed to be an agent. Allow me to fill you in. I only want one thing - the heads of Scarecrow and Mrs. King on a platter. And you and your little boyfriend are going to be the bait."  
  
"The agency won't deal," Elizabeth spat.  
  
"You forget," Addi's tone mocked Elizabeth's indignation. "I am more than aware that the agency won't deal. But Scarecrow will deal. He came last time, and he'll come again. But this time, I'll be ready." Laughing, both Birols turned and left the room slamming the metal door behind them.  
  
"Elizabeth," Jamie inquired, "we're in big trouble, aren't we?"  
  
Not having the strength to deny it she simply nodded and lay back in his arms.  
  
********************************************************************************************  
"Federal agents!" Francine called into the house as she led the strike on Assi Birol's home. Agents swarmed into the house and quickly stormed through the rooms looking for any sign of Elizabeth or Birol. Francine began to feel sick as her agent's instincts quickly told her that they would not find them here. She had called in the strike thirty minutes after she had lost Elizabeth's signal. It was textbook, but that did not stop the gnawing feeling in the pit of her stomach that told her she should have been more aware. After all, this was Assi Birol. Pulling her cell phone out of her pocket she stared at it for a moment. This was one call she was dreading, but they had to be informed. Slowly she dialed the numbers.  
  
"Hello?" a groggy Lee answered the phone on his bedside table. Looking at the clock he bolted upright. It was after midnight, and midnight phone calls almost always meant trouble. He rubbed his face trying to force himself to wake up.  
  
"Lee, I'm sorry to wake you," Francine's voice came over the phone, "but we've got a problem."  
  
"What is it?" Lee asked as the dread that always came with late night phone calls filled his body. He glanced to his right finding Amanda propped up on one elbow, listening intently.  
  
"It's Elizabeth. The tracking device died an hour ago. We stormed the house. Lee, there's no sign of her or Assi Birol."  
  
"We'll be right there," he said hanging up the phone.  
  
"What happened?" Amanda asked.  
  
"It's Lizzie," he said looking at his wife, "she and Birol are both missing."  
  
  



End file.
